phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
The Retired Hunter
"I will kill 10000 monsters before I die!" The Retired Hunter is a side quest in Phantasy Star Online. Donoph Baz, sensing that his time is approaching an end, requests assistance from the Hunter's Guild in order to fulfill his dream of slaying 10,000 monsters before his untimely demise. Quest Details Quest Monsters Normal-Very Hard Pso ep3 dimenian.png|Dimenian x17|link=Dimenian Pso ep3 la dimenian.png|La Dimenian x7|link=La Dimenian Pso ep3 so dimenian.png|So Dimenian x18|link=So Dimenian Pso ep3 claw.png|Claw x42|link=Claw Pso ep3 bulclaw.png|Bulclaw x1|link=Bulclaw Pso ep3 death gunner.png|Death Gunner x1|link=Death Gunner Pso ep3 dark gunner.png|Dark Gunner x3|link=Dark Gunner Pso ep3 dark belra.png|Dark Belra x4|link=Dark Belra Pso ep3 chaos sorcerer.png|Chaos Sorcerer x3|link=Chaos Sorcerer Pso ep3 chaos bringer.png|Chaos Bringer x3|link=Chaos Bringer Pso ep3 booma.png|Booma x8|link=Booma Pso ep3 gobooma.png|Gobooma x7|link=Gobooma Pso ep3 gigobooma.png|Gigobooma x4|link=Gigobooma Pso ep3 rag rappy.png|Rag Rappy x8|link=Rag Rappy Pso ep3 al rappy.png|Al Rappy (rare chance)|link=Al Rappy Pso ep3 savage wolf.png|Savage Wolf x7|link=Savage Wolf Pso ep3 monest.png|Monest x2|link=Monest Pso ep3 mothmant.png|Mothmant (continuous)|link=Mothmant Pso ep3 hildebear.png|Hildebear x1|link=Hildebear Pso ep3 hildeblue.png|Hildeblue (rare chance)|link=Hildeblue Ultimate Pso ep3 arlan.png|Arlan x17|link=Arlan Pso ep3 merlan.png|Merlan x7|link=Merlan Pso ep3 deld.png|Del-D x18|link=Del-D Pso ep3 claw.png|Claw x42|link=Claw Pso ep3 bulclaw.png|Bulclaw x1|link=Bulclaw Pso ep3 death gunner.png|Death Gunner x1|link=Death Gunner Pso ep3 dark gunner.png|Dark Gunner x3|link=Dark Gunner Pso ep3 indi belra.png|Indi Belra x4|link=Indi Belra Pso ep3 gran sorcerer.png|Gran Sorcerer x3|link=Gran Sorcerer Pso ep3 dark bringer.png|Dark Bringer x3|link=Dark Bringer Pso ep3 bartle.png|Bartle x8|link=Bartle Pso ep3 barble.png|Barble x7|link=Barble Pso ep3 tollaw.png|Tollaw x4|link=Tollaw Pso ep3 el rappy.png|El Rappy x8|link=El Rappy Pso ep3 pal rappy.png|Pal Rappy (rare chance)|link=Pal Rappy Pso ep3 gulgus.png|Gulgus x7|link=Gulgus Pso ep3 mothvist.png|Mothvist x2|link=Mothvist Pso ep3 mothvert.png|Mothvert (continuous)|link=Mothvert Pso ep3 hildelt.png|Hildelt x1|link=Hildelt Pso ep3 hildetorr.png|Hildetorr (rare chance)|link=Hildetorr Reward *Normal: 8,000 meseta *Hard: 12,000 meseta *Very Hard: 18,000 meseta *Ultimate: 25,000 meseta Script Extra dialogue will appear if the Sue/Bernie subplot is followed through the quests in sequential order. Additionally, Donoph has extra ending dialogue upon completing the quest in very hard or ultimate. ---- English The Retired Hunter I will kill 10000 monsters before I die! Client: Donoph Quest: An old hunter, Donoph, is about to die. Defeat 99 monsters to fulfill his dream. Reward: ??? Meseta '---[Pioneer 2]---' Donoph: Are you NAME? Nice to meet you, I'm Donoph. This mission is simple. You just need to help me defeat a few monsters. During my time, I killed a whole slew of monsters. My goal was to kill 10000 monsters before I died! I've managed to kill 9901 monsters. I only have 99 monsters to go. I know that I don't have much time left. I want to make my dream come true. I just need to kill 99 more monsters. What do you say? ---- ?? ← Donoph: Wha, what? (Error sound.) Donoph: You're just like all those other idiots. Cough, cough. Fine. We all have our own opinions. ---- !! ← Donoph: Good, good. I think you understand what it means to be a "MAN." ---- Donoph: Now, listen. I only have 30 minutes to live. How do I know this? That's what my body is telling me. Trust me... It means that I have to kill 99 monsters before 30 minutes are up. And... Oh, no, nothing. I'll go down first. Just come down after me. Cough, cough! I'm OK, thank you. Ah, by the way... One more little request... Don't tell anyone about this. OK? (Donoph walks off.) Nurse: Hey! Hav... Have you seen Mr. Donoph? Oh, I'm sorry! I... I'm looking for... Mr. Donoph. He's an old hunter. Have you seen him? No? Well, thanks anyway. Where could he be? He's supposed to stay in bed! Where could he be? Alicia (if "??"): Hi NAME. You were with Donoph, right? You don't have to hide anything from me. Heathcliff, his best friend, was on Pioneer 1. I think Donoph wanted to spend his last moments on the planet they explored together. ... ... ... He needs your help. Alicia (if "!!"): Hi NAME. You were with Donoph, right? You don't have to hide anything from me. Heathcliff, his best friend, was on Pioneer 1. I think Donoph wanted to fulfill a dream that they both had. ... ... ... He needs your help. (Bernie will only stand near the Principal teleport if the respective subplot has been followed in the offline quests until this point.) Bernie: Hey, NAME. You looked shocked. Yeah, I'm surprised that I'm still alive... Unbelievable... Well, I gotta keep busy while I'm still alive... Tekker: All living things are destined to die. But I want to leave my mark before I die. You can understand this, right? '---3---' (Upon entering the first room on the floor, Donoph runs toward the player.) Donoph: Ah, you came. I was starting to think that you might not come. Cough, cough! I'm OK! I can't die until I've killed 10000 monsters! Ha, ha, ha! Now, let's go! (If Donoph is injured, he will sometimes respond with...) Donoph: Mph, that's no good! (As the elderly hunter is attacking, he will sometimes utter a battle cry...) Donoph: Gyaaah! ---- (If the player returns to Pioneer 2 during the quest...) Nurse: Mr. Donoph! Please come back to the hospital! I know you're hiding somewhere! ---- (The player explores the ruins with Donoph at their side. Upon clearing the first room of enemies...) Donoph: Cough! Now we're rolling! Let's keep up the pace! (The duo continue fighting. After each milestone in increments of 10, Donoph will speak the following lines.) Donoph: This is number 10! 20! More! 30! That's it! 40! GREAT! 50! (Upon clearing a room with an enemy count of 50+...) Donoph: We're half way there... Got to keep on going! (On the 60th kill...) Donoph: 60! (Upon clearing a room with an enemy count of 60+...) Donoph: Cough! Cough! A little more... 10000 monsters, here I come! (The duo continue fighting. After each milestone kill, Donoph will speak the following lines.) Donoph: 70! 80! Cough, Cough I still got plenty in me. Let's keep going! 90! Almost there! 95! 96! 97! 98! One MORE! (On the 99th kill...) Donoph: Finally... I killed 10000 of them... ---- Japanese 隠居ハンター モンスター１万匹斬りを果たしてから死にたい！ 老ハンターの執念の行方 依頼主：老ハンター・ドノフ 依頼内容：老ハンターの命残りわずか。１万匹斬りまであと９９匹。残された時間の中で９９匹モンスターを倒せ！ 報酬：？？？メセタ '---2---' Donoph: 君が NAME君か。ワシが ドノフじゃ。よろしくな。 なに、難しい話じゃない。ただ モンスターを倒すのを手伝ってもらいたい。それだけだ。 ワシゃ こう見えても若いころから ハンターとして鳴らしたもんでな。 モンスターを １万匹斬るという野望を持っておる！ 野望達成を前に 体力に限界を感じ、ハンターを隠居してもう１０年になるが… 最後に斬ったモンスターで確か ９千と９百１匹。つまり 残りは９９匹！ ワアシの命も もう長くない。 死ぬ前に モンスター一万匹斬りをやはり 成し遂げておきたいのじゃ！ そう、９９匹斬るまではワシゃ 死ぬわけにはいかんのじゃよ。 わかってくれるか、ん？ ---- ？？ ← Donoph: ななな、なんと！ (Error sound.) Donoph: 君も あのわからず屋連中と同じことを言うか？ ごほっごほっ。 …まあ いいわい。 考え方は 人それぞれだからの。 ---- ！！ ← Donoph: そうか　そうか。 若いのに「漢」をよく解しておる！ 立派なものだ。 ---- Donoph: うむ、依頼の話だったな。 突然だが、ワシの命はあと ３０分じゃ！ いやいや、自分の身体じゃからの。 よくわかるんじゃよ。 つまり ３０分以内に９９匹のモンスターを斬らねばならんのだ。 それと… いや。…とにかく ワシゃ先に地表に降りておるから 君は後から来てくれたまえ。 ごほっごほっ。 いや、大丈夫だ。 すまんすまん。 ところで… この依頼を受けたことは 他言無用に願いたい。 頼むぞ。 (Donoph walks off.) Nurse: あっ、あの！ ド、ドノフさん見ませんでした！？ って、あ！ す、すいません、いきなり！ あたし ちょっと あわてちゃってて。 …えっと、ご年配のハンターの方なんですけど。 知りませんか？ そうですよねぇ。 もう！ 外を出歩けるような身体じゃないのに！ ホントにどこ行っちゃったのかしら・・・ Alicia: NAMEさん… お久しぶりです。 さっきドノフといっしょにいましたよね。 …隠さなくてもいいんです。 ... ... ... 彼は パイオニア１に 親友がいました。 ヒースクリフっていう、ね… まるで 兄弟…いえ、それ以上でした… だから…たぶん 最期のときくらい彼と同じ大地を踏んでいたいんだと思います。 ... ... ... 彼を よろしく頼みます。 ああ、ドノフ… NAMEさん、ドノフをよろしく頼みます。 Tekker: ひとはいつかは必ず死ぬ。 死ぬもんだ。 そうは思わんか。 ヒック！ '---3---' (Upon entering the first room on the floor, Donoph runs toward the player.) Donoph: 来てくれたか。 来てくれんかと思ってちと不安だったぞ。 ごほごほっ！ はあっはぁ… たわけ！なんでもないわい！ １万匹斬りを成し遂げるまで死ぬわけにはいかんのだ！ わっはっはっは！ さ、いくぞ！ (If Donoph is injured, he will sometimes respond with...) Donoph: く…効かんぞ！！！ (As the elderly hunter is attacking, he will sometimes utter a battle cry...) Donoph: せあっ！！ (If an enemy suffers a critical hit...) Donoph: くっ　まだまだ！！！ (If Donoph loses all of his HP during the mission, he will utter a phrase and the quest will be deemed a failure.) Donoph: く…無念…じゃ ---- (If the player returns to Pioneer 2 during the quest...) Nurse: ああっ！ドノフさん！ 早く病院へ戻ってください！ 隠れたってムダですよ！ 聞いてるんですかホントにもう！ ---- (The player explores the ruins with Donoph at their side. Upon clearing the first room of enemies...) Donoph: おっほ！ なかなか調子がいいようだ！ この調子でバンバン斬り倒すぞ！ (The duo continue fighting. After each milestone in increments of 10, Donoph will speak the following lines.) Donoph: これで１０匹じゃあ! ２０匹目！！ まだまだ！ ３０匹！！ いけるいけるぞ！ ４０匹目！！ わしゃあ、まだまだ現役じゃ！ ５０匹目！！ (Upon clearing a room with an enemy count of 50+...) Donoph: あと半分… 残りはざっと５０匹くらいかの！ (On the 60th kill...) Donoph: ６０匹目！！ (Upon clearing a room with an enemy count of 60+...) Donoph: ゴホッ…ゴホッ… あと もう少し… あと もう少しで１万匹斬りじゃあ！ (The duo continue fighting. After each milestone kill, Donoph will speak the following lines.) Donoph: ７０匹目！！ ８０匹目！！ ごほっごほっ… まだまだいけるわい！！ ９０匹！！ もう少し…！ ９５匹！！！ ９６匹！！！ ９７匹！！！ ９８！！！ 残るは…！！！ (On the 99th kill...) Donoph: つ, ついに… １万匹斬り…！ (The screen fades. The player and Donoph can now be seen making their way toward the transporter to Pioneer 2. Donoph suddenly stops in his tracks, which prompts the player to stand in place, listening, with their back to the hunter.) Donoph: ごほっ！ ごほっ…！ やったぞ… １万匹斬りだ…！ ありがとう。 これで心おきなく死…ごほっ！ ごほっ！ 礼はギルドで受けとってくれ… ワシはもう充分に生きた… ここに…置いていってくれ… …戦士は戦場で朽ち果てるのが 本望だ…なぁ、ヒース… (The player turns around to face the hunter. A bone-chilling silence encompasses the scene.) Player: ！！！ (Donoph becomes weak. As he falls down, the player runs toward him in slow motion. Donoph lies on the ground, dead. A white mist engulfs Donoph's body and he disappears. The player makes their way back to Pioneer 2, alone.) '---2---' Nurse:そうですか… ドノフさんそんなことを… でも！ あたしは看護婦ですから やっぱり納得はできないです。 Alicia: そうですね… ベッドで安らかに眠るより ドノフには 性にあってるのかもしれません。 今頃は彼とお酒でも飲んでいるのかしら。 ラグオルの大地で… …ありがとう。 (If the player's answer was "!!", the quest complete jingle will play and the Ragol teleporter will now allow access to Forest 2.) Tekker: あいつはたいした奴だ… 死に損ないの老いぼれのくせに… '---2---' (It is raining in the forest as the player sweeps the area clean of monsters. They eventually stumble upon a computer terminal...) Terminal: 「メインコンピュータアクセス…」 「アクセス不能」 ・ ・・ 「ローカルコンピュータアクセス…」 「アクセス可能」 ・ ・・ 「ヒースクリフデ検索…マス」 ・ ・・ ・・・ 「ガイドウ　１件」 「ヒースクリフ・フロウウェン …Ｗ…０８４年死去 パイオニア１陸軍…官 メッセージガ　残ッテイマス 再生シ…スカ？」 いいえ ← Terminal: 「通常機能ニ　復帰シマス」 (If no is chosen, the terminal will still allow access to the message upon interacting with it again.) はい ← Terminal: 「再生　開始シマス」 …これを見ているのが誰かは だいたい想像がつくが… オレは一足先にいくことにした。 皆と会えんのは残念だが、 いまさら運命に逆らおうという気もない。 ここは平和だ。 平和すぎてつまらん。 ドノフ… 特にお前には向かんな、ここは。 はっはっは。 おとなしくオレの娘の面倒になっておくんだな。 老いぼれめ。 あの娘は小さい頃から お前が大のお気に入りだったからな。 目に浮かぶようだよ。 ... ... ... それとゾーク。 こちらから離れたのはいいが あまり目立った行動は取らんでくれ。 お前は本当に若い頃から堅物でいかん。 まあ… オレのやっていたことは あまりほめられたことではないが… お互いいい年だ。 わかってくれていると思っている。 あの嬢ちゃんにも あまり心配かけんようにな。 ま、積もる話は また会ったときにしようや。 あちらでな。 また会おう。 ・ ・・ ・・・ ・・・・ 「再生終了」 「通常機能ニ　復帰シマス」 Alicia: …ヒースは。 私の育ての親だったんです。 パイオニア１に乗ることになった時も あまりいい顔はしてなかった… 乗船命令も２度３度 拒んだくらいですから。 けど、別れ際に彼はこう言ってた。 進化と破滅は表裏かもしれないけれど どちらが出るのかは その中にいる人間で決まるって… 今の私たちも… そうなのかもしれませんね。 Trivia *Regardless of the player character's gender, Donoph will always respond to a "!!" answer with, "Good, good. I think you understand what it means to be a 'MAN.'" *The quest script in the Dreamcast version is rife with typos and badly translated names. In the Forest 2 message, Healthcliff Flowen called Donoph "Donof," and Zoke "Zook." Dialogue was also slightly different than that seen in the revised script that was programmed into the GameCube and Xbox versions which had the quest prepackaged in the game. *The weather observation terminal's message pertains to Pioneer 1 deputy commander Heathcliff Flowen. It has an interesting line, "...W... Died, year 084." In the official Ragol Report, there is an entry for AUW 3084 which states, "Proto Falz Number γ119 rampages wildly, and the experimental body is discarded to the ocean floor disposal site. Flowen's death is officially reported to Pioneer 2, although his will is tampered with." Since the message appears distorted in places, it could be describing AUW year 3084, the year in which Flowen was officially reported dead, instead of simply "084." Category:PSO Quests Category:Offline Quests in PSO